Dentista
by Kayriu
Summary: Tsuna debe enviar a Lambo al dentista, pero al parecer todos sus guardianes están ausentes a excepción de Hibari… ¿llegara el guardián del rayo al dentista?


_**Katekyō Hitman Reborn!**_ _ **Pertenece a**_ _ **Akira Amano**_

* * *

 _ **Dentista**_

La luz del sol entraba por la amplia ventana de la oficina del décimo Volgola, el joven capo miraba al hombre frente a él, ambos en una guerra de miradas; una gota de sudor caía por la sien del décimo.

—Me niego - dijo al fin el hombre de cabello negro

—Vamos Kyoya eres el único que ha vuelto antes – protesto el castaño

—Hum - Tsuna suspiro cuando Hibari se puso en pie y se dispuso a abandonar la oficina

Creí que nada era imposible para ti, pero bueno supongo que esto te supera, tendré que esperar a que Mukuro vuelva seguro que a él no le importara – comento con tono despreocupado el castaño

Al instante Hibari se detuvo se dio la vuelta lentamente Tsuna estuvo listo para coger sus guantes y salir volando pero se quedó quiero y miro al guardián

—¿Dónde está el herbívoro vaca? - pregunto

—en su habitación - respondió el decimo

Hibari fulmino con la mirada a Tsuna y salió, dos minutos después la mansión entera se estremeció el castaño saco la cabeza por la ventana de su oficina y vio humo saliendo de una de las ventanas del segundo piso después el cristal se hiso trisas y Lambo cayo desde allí al jardín seguido de cerca por Hibari.

—¡no necesito ir al dentista! - grito el adolecente de quince años mientras lanzaba bombas rosa que la nube Vongola desvía con facilidad

por causar alboroto, te morderé hasta la muerte - dijo el pelinegro mayor

—¡noooo! - grito Lambo Tsuna suspiro ahí iba el jardín de rosas, la fuente del siglo XVIII, las puertas de cristal y ho….-

Lambo cayó al suelo llorando y en su desesperación saco la conocida bazuca de los diez años estaba por disiparla cuando Hibari lo dejo fuera de combate como si fuese un saco de papa lo lanzo sobre su hombro y se marchó, para cuando el humo y polvo se asentó Tsuna tenía ganas de llorar los exteriores de la mansión estaban como si hubiese caído una bomba atómica

Hibari lo ha hecho a propósito, él podría haber noqueado a Lambo en segundos pero le había dejado hacer aquel berrinche – se lamentó el décimo.

Lambo sentía la cabeza adolorida y las muelas le dolían aún más, quiso moverse pero estaba fuertemente atado, enfoco su vista y vio una luz amarillenta cerca de su cara.

—ha despertado joven Bovino, yo espera terminar antes de que despertara pero bueno ahora solo relájese - dijo el dentista mientras se acercaba con aquel ruidoso aparato a la boca abierta del adolecente, Lambo quiso moverse – ho no se puede mover, es la _silla Vongola_ – explico alegre el hombre

Lambo maldijo el momento en que Tsuna había ordenado construir aquella silla especial para los Vongola, Verde, Spander e Irie la habían fabricado era una silla especial tenia cintas de seguridad que se ajustaban e impedían al paciente moverse, normalmente la usaban cuando Varia debía ir al dentista; era una silla de la cual era imposible huir. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus meguillas estaba condenado. con la boca abierta por aquel aparato y ese dentista psicópata que era el único capaz de tener un encuentro con Xanxus y sobrevivir.

—no te va a doler – dijo sin abandonar ese tono alegre tan escalofriante

Fuera del consultorio Hibari estaba echado en el sillón, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos bajo su cabeza esperaba que el omnívoro estuviese arrepintiéndose de haber insinuado que él no podría con el herbívoro vaca sobre todo después de que dejo deliberadamente que el mocoso destruyera el jardín frente a la oficina .

—¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - el grito proveniente del consultorio fue perturbador pero a él no le interesaba así que se dispuso a dormir. de repente se sentía muy cansado.

— _Boss, todo listo_ – dijo Chrome con una sonrisa materializándose junto al inconsciente guardián de la nube. mientras dos enfermeros con perturbadoras sonrisas se acercaban al pelinegro.

Tsuna suspiro, nuevamente tenía una gigantesca pila de papeles que firmar y revisar pero se sentía feliz mandar a Lambo y Hibari al dentista le había salido más fácil que ultima ves ahora solo debía idear la manera de enviar a Mukuro y a Ryohei al chequeo anual con el buen doctor lo bueno era que siempre se podía contar con Chrome, después de todo a la guardiana le gustaba tener a toda la famiglia _saludable_.


End file.
